


Teasers for Lost: Season 7

by MrLockeIsAWarrior



Category: Lost
Genre: Gen, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrLockeIsAWarrior/pseuds/MrLockeIsAWarrior
Summary: Self-explanatory title. UPDATE 1/30: Posted the final teaser - a "DVD cover" mock-up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. Since it's just around the corner, I decided to announce publicly that I am working on a Lost: Season 7 to come out this February.
> 
> It's a project I've been writing solo. I've been writing the episodes since last May. (Though I've had the ideas for the story developing on and off on the backburner since the middle of 2015.)
> 
> I wanted to do it as a tribute to Lost, since it is my favorite television series and one of my primary inspirations that interested me in storytelling.
> 
> For many years after the series ended, I believed a "Season 7" was untenable. Season 6 was a fairly definitive ending in terms of character, plot, and mythology arcs, as well as in terms of exploring the central themes, as well as in terms of the poetry and structure of Season 6. I always believed that, if Lost ever returned, it should be in the form of a spinoff (like "The Adventures of Hurley and Ben"), or perhaps as a sequel series with a new cast ensemble (a "Lost: The Next Generation").
> 
> Nonetheless, what started out as just my privately entertaining the prospect of a "continuation" to the original Lost eventually materialized over months, years, into a challenge, and then into an investment in a definitive story, an epilogue/coda of sorts. So my goal is to not undermine Season 6's role as the "proper" ending, but to write a follow-up story that feels closely connected to the first six as a supplement.
> 
> I am very enthusiastic about the story for my Season 7. I don't want to give away many details of the story yet. I want to leave a lot of it a surprise for a while. I've also created a promotional "DVD cover" for my Season 7, which I may show closer to time. (The "cover" has some clues to the season's storylines.)
> 
> There will be about 15-16 episodes, each of which I will "air" each week (possibly with a short hiatus or two) from February until May, although I haven't set precise dates yet. I will begin the premiere with two episodes and conclude the finale with a double-length (two-part) episode.
> 
> I decided that I'm going to try to have a teaser each week until the premiere "airs" in February to promote it and give you a sense of what's coming. It could be a snippet of a scene, or information, or some other kind of promotional material.
> 
> The first teaser, which I put together on 1/11, is a scene from the upcoming season. There are a few bits of it I've redacted because I don't want to give away too much of the scene before the premiere, I want there to still be a few details to discover in that scene.
> 
> It will also give you a sense of the writing style I'm going to be employing for my storytelling of this season.

The screen is dark for a moment - and we hear a familiar sound of a [ _ringing alarm_](https://youtu.be/qsXtLUEvevk?t=274) (4:34 - 4:35) - and then we hear the familiar sound of an [alarm blaring with urgency](https://youtu.be/IuP__umhFGc?t=182).

The screen is then on Walt’s eye opening. But then we see a larger frame of this individual, and it appears to actually be not Walt, but Hurley - he is laying on a bed - a bottom bunk. As he quickly gets up, we hear a familiar ticking under the blaring alarm. We quickly recognize the bedroom -- it is in the Swan Station.

The alarm is suddenly getting  _very fast_  with  _desperation_. But there is a  _solid metal wall_  blocking Hurley from leaving the bedroom.

Then -- we see a flash of images and sound effects -- just a fast-forwarded  _split second_  of  _blast doors lifting_  with a snippet of the [appropriate sound effect.](https://youtu.be/qsXtLUEvevk?t=281) Before we can even think to process this, Hurley’s passage is suddenly  _open_  to the living area of the Swan. He hurries through.

In the living area, we see  _John Locke_  lying back on the floor in his familiar old light brownish shirt and gray jeans, a  _gaping bleeding wound_  in his right  _thigh_ , as he is lying in the open door passage to a hallway, a busted toolbox and a stack of weights on either side of him. The scenery looks a bit blurry.

Hurley hurries over to check out Locke, but there is another split second flash, a fast-forwarded image of the blast doors coming down with the accompanying sounds of of the  _ringing alarm_. And for a brief second, we see Locke with the  _blast door stuck against his legs._

\---["FOOTAGE" REDACTED]---

And with that, the light buzzes out, the room completely dark.

\---["FOOTAGE" REDACTED]---

And at that very moment, ultraviolet lights suddenly flicker on in the dark living area. We see Hurley looking around in confusion, the violet blue lights barely illuminating his anxious face in the dark room as he wanders through.

[We hear the very same eerie music from the original scene, and some of the very same frames of Locke’s stunned expression.](https://youtu.be/hMn_ob6Eelg?t=25)

\---["FOOTAGE" REDACTED]---

We then see the familiar  _blast door map_  with the familiar circular diagrams, the big  _?_ , the scribbling notations. We see the mystified expressions of Locke and Hurley, a very split second frame of the map reflecting in Locke’s eye (at much shorter length than the original frame from the original episode) and then a frame of the map reflecting in another’s eye. (Not Hurley’s, but as a careful pause examination will reveal, is Walt’s eye.)

\---["FOOTAGE" REDACTED]---

Hurley then begins to speak - except it’s not Hurley’s voice coming out of his lips, but  _Walt’s_  voice.

HURLEY (WALT voice over): John, what’s going on?

\---["FOOTAGE" REDACTED]---

Hurley tries to examine more closely the part of the map.

\---["FOOTAGE" REDACTED]---

And then suddenly -  _Walt awakens in his cot!_  We now recognize Walt is laying under some leafy tent in the dark. The entire re-experience of the lockdown incident, was all in his dream. We see in Walt’s eyes as he takes in everything he just saw. He quickly hops out of his covers --

We are now at the debris site of the  _imploded Swan Hatch_. It is lit with big lights set up all around, making it clearly visible to the observers onlooking. [The Swan’s theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lz5aiRICqnY) is playing audibly at first, but growing fainter. Several vehicles operated by Hurley’s people are situated around, attached with pulley ropes, yanking pieces of debris and junk out of the the rubble of the Swan, the vehicles driving into the lively and mystifying nighttime jungle trees. The camera closes in on Walt, Hurley, and Ben standing together, overlooking the large pit.

HURLEY: So… you were  _me_  in the dream?

Walt nods, mystified.

WALT: I think it was meant for you. [looking to Ben] You were there, too, Ben.

Ben nods, remembering the lockdown incident from so many years ago.

BEN: Yes. What you dreamed, it actually happened, when the Oceanic survivors had me imprisoned down in that station.

WALT: How could I dream that?

Ben looks at him, thinking it’s obvious.

BEN: Well, of course, it was the Island that showed you.

WALT: But why did it show it to me, if it’s for Hurley?

BEN: Clearly because you were meant to be apart of this, along with Hugo, and me. Whatever the Island wants us to find, you’re an important part of it.

Walt nods, and the three of them then see a large, flat metallic square is then pulled from the debris by a vehicle, up the slope of the pit. As it’s pulled up, we hear [the music of when Locke found the orientation film](https://youtu.be/lz5aiRICqnY?t=63).

BEN: It’s amazing how that thing managed to survive the implosion.

HURLEY: This has gotta be it.

The music elevates dramatically as the three watch as the flat metal door is dragged up. (1:09 - 1:15 from the previous track)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's another sneak peek, from 1/16. It's a piece of scene from an episode again this time, though it's shorter than last week's. And like last week, I have redacted some details from the preview that you will be able to see in the full episode.

With a bit of static, white words fade onto the dark screen, as we hear a variation of the familiar orientation film musical motif:

 

THE DHARMA INITIATIVE

\---["FOOTAGE" BLURRED]---

ORIENTATION

 

\---["FOOTAGE" REDACTED]---

 

This screen then fades into a shot of Dr. Pierre Chang standing in the middle of a room, the music ceasing. He is wearing a white lab coat, and his left arm is prosthetic. He has a friendly but formal demeanor.

 

DR. CHANG: Hello. I’m Dr. Mar---["FOOTAGE" REDACTED by static]---ARMA Initiative.

 

His expression turns a little more serious.

 

DR. CHANG: As ---["FOOTAGE" REDACTED by static]---ost confidential station at DHARMA - it is classified above top secret. You must treat it as such, and defend the existence of its location - with your life, if necessary.

 

\---["FOOTAGE" REDACTED]---

 

We now see Dr. Chang standing at an observatory window with a bright flickering light on the other side.

 

DR. CHANG: At this location on the Island, we’ve discovered what we believe to be the key -- to a new threshold.

 

\---["FOOTAGE" REDACTED]---

 

It’s Dr. Chang again, but his clothes have changed completely, and the location is now obviously somewhere completely different. He’s sitting on a sofa now, perhaps in a house at the Barracks, looking worrisomely but sternly into the screen. An ominous low musical piece plays.

 

DR. CHANG: We are being forced to ---["FOOTAGE" REDACTED by static]--- due to growing tensions with ---["FOOTAGE" REDACTED by static]---

 

Some of his words are distorted by the aged video quality.

 

DR. CHANG: ---["FOOTAGE" REDACTED by static]---a warning to anyone who may find the station. ---["FOOTAGE" REDACTED by static]---no one may learn what we have learned here.

 

\---["FOOTAGE" REDACTED]---

 

DR. CHANG: I repeat, -- you must not use this station for its intended purpose.

 

The screen then turns black and silent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back when Lost was on air, we would gradually get official information, tidbits about upcoming episodes, particularly in the form of airdates, titles, a short one-line description, and even a centric character. I intend to follow suit.
> 
> Each week, from here on into when I actually release my episodes publicly, I will gradually update this schedule with these little details about the forthcoming episodes.
> 
> Here's our first schedule release:

7.01: Another  
Airdate: February 7th, 2019  
Centricity: Ajira Six  
Description: The survivors have escaped the Island - and must face a new threat head on.

7.02: The Gifted  
Airdate: February 7th, 2019  
Centricity: Walt  
Description: Walt tries to discover his purpose as he faces a critical task to aid Hurley.

7.03: Death's Hand  
Airdate: February 14th, 2019  
Centricity: To Be Revealed  
Description: To Be Revealed

7.04: To Be Revealed  
Airdate: February 21st, 2019  
Centricity: To Be Revealed  
Description: To Be Revealed


	4. Chapter 4

Here's my final teaser for hints to the upcoming story I have written: this is an image I designed last November, to resemble the DVD covers of the first six seasons.

 

 

 

 

There are a few easter eggs. Did you spot them?

 

 

  
Here's the updated schedule:

7.01: Another  
Airdate: February 7th, 2019 - 10 pm EST  
Centricity: Ajira Six  
Description: The survivors have escaped the Island - and must face a new threat head on.

7.02: The Gifted  
Airdate: February 7th, 2019 - 11 pm EST  
Centricity: Walt  
Description: Walt tries to discover his purpose as he faces a critical task to aid Hurley.

7.03: Death's Hand  
Airdate: February 14th, 2019 - 10 pm EST  
Centricity: Kate  
Description: To Be Revealed

7.04: To Be Revealed  
Airdate: February 21st, 2019 - 10 pm EST  
Centricity: To Be Revealed  
Description: To Be Revealed


End file.
